The Girl that gazed into hell
by superman42
Summary: I did a complete overhaul of the main story. Ellen is found and The Xenomorph aboard the Torrens is about to learn a very violent and painful lesson from Amanda . Switched the rating to M due to sexual violence and gore. Sevastopol was a hellhole but Humanity's greatest threat is about to come face to face with Hell's most feared killer.


Alien Isolation: The Girl that Gazed into Hell

Sevastopol slowly sank into the Gas Giant. From the inside, the remaining Xenomorphs, save for one, were crushed to bloody bits as station collapsed on itself.

"Please, someone help!" screamed one of the civilians, a woman named Shelly. She took shelter in a nearby room but noticed that something was...off. she looked in

the distance and thought that she saw a friend of hers, waving at her to follow. "hurry" she urged as the woman ran after her. "thank god, for a second I thought I

was going to be- oh shit!" She saw over a dozen eggs before her in the main hall. The queen sneered at her, ordering the eggs to open.

"Hell demands your soul demon" she said.

Clutching her cross, she recited a Hail Mary before blowing the eggs, herself and the hall out into space with a grenade.

"It's going to be fine" said the hallucination. "Just sleep". her last thoughts were of her children aboard the station, both 12, getting ripped apart.

"Jesus, please protect my children" she silently prayed, before her oxygen finally ran out. Sevastopol was violently rocked as the gas began to seep inside the station.

Everyone was asphyxiated, even the remaining Xenomorphs on board. Shelley's kids were dead, hunched over in pain. It was deathly silent. Then the station

evaporated into dust. Their souls searched desperately for their mother and finding nothing, begged God to obliterate LV-426 with Fire. When God disagreed, they

went down themselves, violently murdering the queen in the process, taking great pleasure in rending flesh from bone. Countless Xenomorph's died from the

massacre and the rest went into hiding. Amanda meanwhile, was safely aboard the Torrens.

"Hello, is anyone here?" said Amanda as she took off her EVA suit. The halls of the Torrens were deathly silent. Amanda passed the crew quarters and gazed into the

Med bay. _We Never should've Boarded Sevastopol_ Amanda lamented as she looked over the room, now eerily quiet. Amanda became unnerved but pressed on,

searching for survivors. The door to the Main hall stood in her way and yet Amanda hesitated, fearful of whether or not the Creature was still alive. She grabbed the

Maintenance Jack and gripped it tightly before opening the door. "Verlaine?" she called out. There was no answer save for the tell tale clanking in the vents. The

creature was here!

Amanda hid underneath the table and felt it drop on top of her location. _Please move, please move, oh god help me_ Amanda prayed. The creature walked into another

hall and went up another vent. The door to the bridge opened and Verlaine, miraculously alive, motioned for Amanda to get inside. Once in, Verlaine bolted the door

and sent out a distress call.

"This is the commercial Vessel _Torrens_ requesting immediate aid, we have an unknown lifeform aboard, possibly a Xenomorph and are holed up on the bridge, I say

again, please send aid!"

Hours passed and nothing happened. "How the hell did you survive?" asked Amanda. "I guess you can call it luck. Connor heard something in the vents and went to

check. He never returned. I hid until I was sure it was gone and picked you up. Where's Taylor and Samuels?"

Amanda did not say a word, but Verlaine understood immediately. "I'm sorry" she said.

Amanda did not share her remorse. "You sent us into a death trap, despite the scrambled communications and didn't even check for debris. Their deaths, are on YOU

I smashed a man's skull into pieces. I didn't let anyone fuck with me. If that thing tries to break down the door, well... ever watched The Human Centipede?"

Amanda said. Verlaine did not speak. Then the radio began a broadcast:

"This is Weyland Yutani responding to your distress call. We understand that the Alien is on board. can you verify?"

Amanda started trembling violently. The Alien burst into the room but Amanda, with Verlaine's help, Pinned it down, drove nails into its arms and

repeatedly and violently, raped it with it's own tail, spat on it and violated it. It slashed at her but this only made her angrier. suddenly she became deathly calm.

Verlaine was scared. "Ripley?"

Amanda smiled and took out a screwdriver and began to poke into the creature's feet. It screamed and begged for mercy in it's own tongue as she drove it deeper and

deeper, Verlaine noticed her getting off on it's pain. Marines came into the room just before she sliced it's first tendon, it's screams bringing her to orgasm. She

stripped and stabbed it more and more as its blood leaked out. Amanda slit open its throat and it weakly thrashed about as blood raced out like a torrent. "BLEED

MOTHERFUCKER!" she yelled and stabbed it until it resembled mush, then got up and changed, her cloths covered in blood.

However, it had strength enough to move, so Amanda go creative. Taking a box cutter, she amputated its legs and forced it to crawl while acid blood poured out of it as it begged for The queen to save it. Children! You killed fucking children! And now you want forgiveness from me. I WANT YOU DEAD!. The xenomorph began sobbing as she tortured it to the point where it started whimpering, lying in a fetal position, covered in tears.

"WHY, WHY!" she screamed. "YOU SICK FUCK!" she screamed, kicking it in it's face. "Taylor, Samuels", she sobbed. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" she scraemed

W-Ysoldiers had to, pull her off of the now scared Xenomorph. Amanda could be heard sobbing as the Xeno hid in the corner. She flashed a wicked smile and the Xeno

ran for its life into the vents. Amanda figured it would and had covered the vents in fly paper. It was stuck.

"You're not taking it, no one is. The Marines are coming!" Verlaine said, smiling triumphantly. Sure enough, a Colonial Marine dropship appeared

and personally ordered W-Y to stand down.

Weyland-Yutani was forced to cease operations and relinquish their claim to the Xenomorph. Amanda dragged the xeno into the basement of the ship and beat the

shit out of it for days on end. It decided to escape and jettison itself into space. Making it's way back to LV-426, it informed the colony.

It's family sued Amanda for emotional distress and won. Amanda was forced to undergo counseling and was sentenced to 4 years in jail, followed by a strict psych

Evaluation. The Xenomorph was set free but ordered to stay away from Amanda and Sevastopol station for the rest of it's existence. Thanking whatever god it

worshipped, the Xenomorph left for home, only to come face to face with a very pissed off and somehow still alive Samuels, who proceeded to effortlessly tear the

Xenomorph in two. He proceeded to obliterate the hive. What was left of it was eradicated during Aliens


End file.
